Christmas Cooking
by TsundereNekoGirl
Summary: Yuuma and Piko need to cook a dinner for themselves and their six friends, but Piko has NO IDEA how to cook! Will they make it in time, or will the dinner be called off? Yeah, I know it's crappy, but I've never been good at summaries.


**A/N: Hey! I'm here with another YuumaXPiko fanfic! This story also includes LenXOliver, LukaXMiki, and RinXMiku, so DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, and if I did, YuukaXPiko would be an official couple.**

* * *

"Hey...hey, Yuuma! Wake up!" Piko whispered, shaking the pinkette into consciousness. The older boy groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uhhhh...Piko? What is it?" he asked, opening heavy yellow-green eyes to see his lover's blue and green orbs. Yuuma sat up slowly, still waking up from the sudden awakening. The albino hugged him when he was sitting up completely, causing the taller male to smile warmly. "Let me guess, you're excited that it's Christmas Eve?"

The younger boy simply nodded, hugging Yuuma tighter. "Miku-kohai, Rin-chan, Len-kun, Oliver-kohai, Miki-chan and Luka-san are supposed to come over today and stay until tomorrow! I've already started on cooking, but I need some help..." His hetrochromatic eyes flicked downwards as a worried expression overcame the shota's facial features. "I'm not a very good cook..." Upon seeing the saddened expression on Piko's face, the older of the two quickly slipped out of bed, pulling a sweatshirt over the T-shirt that he wore to bed. No one should be upset on Christmas Eve, and this case was about to be fixed.

"Don't worry! I'll help you! Now, show me what you've done so far..." Yuuma offered, his lips curling into a warm smile as the pale boy's face lit up. Grasping the taller boy's hand in his, Piko gently pulled the pinkette downstairs and into the kitchen of their shared town house. Upon seeing the clutter in the small room, Yuuma understood why the albino needed help. Bowls filled with strange substances covered the table and counter, a pan burned on the black and silver stove, and multiple cooking utensils littered the tabletops and floor. Glancing down at Piko, the elder saw that the smaller boy was giving him a look that said _'I tried my best...'_

"Alright then... Let's get this place cleaned up!" Yuuma handed Piko a wet sponge to try to clear out the bowls, while he began picking up the scattered spoons, forks, knifes and whisks. Sighing to himself, the older male could only think of one thing, _How the heck did Piko manage to do this?_

"ACK!"

***THUMP***

The pinkette's head shot of to find the source of the clatter. Standing up, Yuuma glanced across the table only to find that Piko had tripped over his tail and dropped to bowl he was carrying, the bowl hitting the ground only seconds after him. Rushing over to his beloved, the yellow eyed male scooped the skinny boy up into his arms, checking to see if he was injured of not.

"Piko, Piko are you okay!?" Yuuma asked franticly before he noticed a small cut from the broken bowl on the boy's pale arm. It wasn't bleeding, but just large enough to see. "Dear Kami! You're hurt! I'll get a bandage! Here!"

"Yuuma, calm down! It's just a tiny cut! And it's not even bleeding!" Piko assured as he was dumped onto the brown coach in the next room over, the living room. Grabbing the older boy's arm, the albino moved his arm around to prove that he was fine. "See? I'm fine! Even if-OW! That did hurt a bit..."

"See?! Your arm IS hurt! Should I call Luka-san? She graduated as a doctor and a singer! And I'm sure that Miki-kohai would be glad to keep you occupied while Luka-san helps with your arm and-"

"Yuuma! Please calm down, you're getting too worked up over this! It's just a little scratch, I promise it doesn't hurt much! There's no need to get so upset over this!" Piko cried, pulling Yuuma into a hug. "You're really over protective...but that's only one of the things I love about you."

At this, Yuuma calmed down. He really was concerned for Piko's safety, the young boy was quite clumsy. "We should get back to work." the jade eyed male murmured, returning the hug. Upon release from the loving gesture, the pinkette pulled the tiny boy back into the kitchen. "C'mon, let's finish."

* * *

The doorbell resounded throughout the house, signaling that a few guests had arrived. The couple, who were currently finishing cleaning up kitchen supplies, exchanged a glance before Yuuma motioned for Piko to answer the door.

"You go answer it. I'll finish cleaning, we don't want you to get hurt again." Piko nodded silently, placing down the bowl and walking over to the front door. Twisting the handle, the door swung open to two pink haired girls, and the smaller girl shot forward and captured Piko in a hug.

"Piko-bozu! I've missed you! Thanks for inviting Luka and I to dinner!" the girl squealed, squeezing the albino half to death. "Nice...to see...you too, Miki-chan!" the fragile boy wheezed, glad to see his best friend again but turning blue from the lack of air. Luka placed her hand gently on her girlfriend's arm, pointing out that she was suffocating the small male. The pinkette leaped back and apologized before she declared that it was quite cold and that it was rude to keep her and Luka outside. Piko bowed polity, exclaiming that he was extremely sorry before allowing the couple entrance into the house. As the door was about to close, another ring echoed through the room, and the door was opened again, this time letting in two blond boys.

"Yay! Now we only need Miku-chan and Rin-chan!" Miki cheered, bouncing slightly. Meanwhile, Yuuma finished up cleaning and joined the group in the living room. As soon as the elder male had plopped down on the couch, Piko sat beside him, cuddling into his chest. Suddenly, voices were heard from outside, then a knocking at the door. Seeing that his lover was tired, Piko stood back up and opened the door, leaping out of the way just as Rin barreled inside, closely followed by a less flamboyant tealette.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE! We bought some COOKIES!" the blond girl exclaimed loudly, causing a few of the room's occupants to cover their ears.

"But Rin-chan! Luka and I spent all last night BAKING cookies!" Miki whined, upset that her friend stole her spotlight. Rin turned to her angry, clearly furious that the red eyed girl interrupted her. Tackling the older female, dangerous blue eyes met terrified scarlet orbs as the blond gripped the older girl's deep azure sweater.

"But _I_ was in charge of getting cookies!"

"R-Rin-chan, look at t-the p-paper..." Miki squeaked, holding up a piece of paper with jobs listed on it. The paper clearly said:

**Rin Kagamine: Drinks**

"ARGHHH!" the small girl growled, preparing to punch Miki out of anger before Len and Miku held her back and Luka pulled Miki up before giving her a hug.

"Rin-nee, you really need to start taking anger management classes..." her twin pointed out, Oliver nodding in agreement. Rin then grinned and laughed.

"Ahahaha! No way! Anyway, we came here to eat, not to discuss anger management!" the blond girl laughed, jumping up and pointing to the table. As Yuuma stood to get the food, Piko showed the guests to their seats, smiling as they "Wow!"ed at the dinner being brought out to eat. After giving thanks, the group of friends began to enjoy their Christmas Eve together. As everyone else laughed, cheered and ate, Yuuma leaned over and kissed Piko.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I REALLY got lazy there at the end...**

**ANYWAY, Merry (late) Christmas! I hope you enjoyed and R&R please!**

**~Neko**


End file.
